I want you to show me
by Avationrocks10
Summary: This is a flashback before CFC to the time where Erik and Bo wasn't mates.What caused them to be deeply care for each other,well here you go


-**hello :D**

**-this is a short before Erik and Bo became mates.**

**-P.S I am going to give the characters some help so yeah,I am the narrator**

**-Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Bo waddles outside of New Emperor Land to a clearing,Unknown to her a Male Emperor Penguin was closely looks at the night sky and waits."After all these years I can finally tell Erik."

The male came out of his hiding place,"Tell him what." Bo turns around to see Jess staring at her."Oh Hey Jess,Umm Is there anything you need."

Jess just approached,"Not much but there is one."Suddenly he shoved his beak against hers,Bo got wide eyed and tried to pull away but Jess quickly reacted and held her tighty in his flippers.

Nearby Erik was trying to get his thoughts right."So I guess I should tell her I love!Do it Erik show what your made off."

**Me:**"That's the sprit, show her."

Erik was walking to the place where Bo told him to meet him,but He got something else instead.

(Gasp)

There was Bo with her beak locked with another male penguin's beak with his arms around her, Erik knew who the male was.

**Me:**"Holy"

"JESS"

The two broke the kiss as they heard us approach,Both of them stared on shock"Erik Wait!"But it was too late,Erik was already sliding away. Bo looked at Jess and said"You did this."

Jess only stared."Forget about him,pay attention to me instead."Bo had only one reply.

"**** YOU!"

**Me: **:O

"She took off sliding after her friend."What is wrong with my life,All I wanted was a friend.I screwed up really bad,how can this day get any worse."

**Me:**"Well for starters,Rumors will you can come with me if you want,I got to explain the rest of the story."

Jess just shook his head and followed,meanwhile Erik was in Emperor land,He was depressed and mad at the same time."All this time I loved Bo and this is what she repays me." He looks at the sky and began to sing,Jess was beginning to regret everything and begin to sing too.

**How can this happen to me-Simple Plan**

(Erik)  
_"I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

(Jess)  
_How can this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How can this happen to me_

(Erik)  
_Everyone's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold_

_On to a time when_

_Nothing mattered_

(Jess)  
_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I'vd done_

_No I can't_

_How can this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How can this happen to me_

_(Instrumental)_

(Erik)  
_I've made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream_

_How can this happen to me"_

Erik was still depressed along with Jess,he was still having deep regrets,this time he was thinking about how he should explain it to Erik. We entered Emperor land and find Erik on a cliff."Erik!"

Erik quickly responded,"Go away."

"Look I am sorry for what happened,I want to make it up to you."

"Nothing would make it up."

**Me:**But there is one thing guys."

"What is it"

I quietly whispered into their ears,Both agreed to my request. Bo was waddling though Emperor land trying to find Erik She had almost given up hope when she heard singing.

**I Want To Know What Love Is-Foreigner**

(Erik and Jess)  
_"Got to take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines,_

_in case i need it when I am older_

_Aaaah woah-ah-aah_

_Now this mountain I must climb,_

_Feels like the world upon my shoulders_

_Though the clouds I see love shine,_

_It keeps me warn as life grows colder_

(Erik)  
_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_don't know if I can face it again_

(Jess)  
_Can't stop now I traveled this far,_  
_To change this lonely life_

Everyone can hear the two singing even Mumble and Gloria,happly they all joined in with their son,Mumble tap dancing.

**Sorry I wanna to join in too,this song is too good**

(Me and Everyone)  
_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

_Aaaah woah-oh-ooh_

(Erik and Jess)  
_I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around us_

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me_

(Jess)  
_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know If I can face it again_

_Can't stop now I've traveled so far,_  
_To change this lonely life_

(Me and Everyone)

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_(And I wanna feel)_  
_I know you can show me_

_(And I know)_  
_I know you can show me_

(Erik and Jess)  
_Lets take about love_

_(I wanna know what love is)_

_the love you feel inside_

_(I want you to show me)_

_I'm feeling so much love_

_(I wanna feel what love is)_

_no,just cannot hide_

_(I know you can show me)_  
_yeah, woah-oh-oh_

_I wanna know what love is,_  
_lets talk about love_

_(I want you to show me)_  
_I wanna feel it too_

_(I wanna feel what love is)_  
_I wanna feel it too_

(Erik and Jess)  
_And I know,and I know,_

_I know you can show me_

_Show me what is_

_real,woah (woah),yeah I know_

_(I wanna know what love is)_

_hey I wanna know what love"_

Bo waddled towards Erik with both of her flippers extended,Erik stopped singing and hugged,Both of them forgiving each other. Jess and everyone sung the last notes.

_"(I want you to show me),_  
_I wanna know,I wanna know,_  
_want know"_

**Me:"**Well I guess it worked out for you guys after all.

"Yeah,I hear you."

The scene leaves with Erik and Bo finally kissing,and Jess leaving the scene.

* * *

-**Well that was a wonderful chapter wasn't it,****See you soon :D**


End file.
